Tamu Istimewa
by Shei-chan
Summary: Yamanaka Ino adalah pewaris toko bunga ayahnya. Namun ayahnya ternyata jga menjadikan seseorang yg lain sebagai pewaris toko itu


**Tamu Istimewa**

Pagi yang mendung di toko bunga Yamanaka. Seorang gadis cantik jelita berambut blonde sedang sibuk merapikan bunga dagangannya agar tampak rapi. Kemudian gadis itu menyemprotkan parfum ke bunga-bunganya tapi ia berhati-hati karena kalau tahu orang lain nanti ketahuan kalau bunganya tuh ngga wangi alami. Aih.. aih.. PENIPUAN! Terutama yang bunga bangke, ia harus menyemprotkan 5 galon parfum ke si bunga bangke biar wangi.

"Ino, sudah selesaikah kau merapikan bunga-bunga dagangan kita?" Inoichi memasuki ruang dimana Ino dan bunga-bunga dagangannya berada.

"Iya, yah, sedikit lagi!" jawab Ino sambil memberantakkan bunga-bunganya kayak maling lalu merapikannya kembali.

"Oow.. iya..iya.. buruan! Sebentar lagi kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial dari luar rumah." jelas Inoichi. Ino langsung ber-WOOOW ria.

"Siapa itu, ayah? Maksudku, siapa tamu nya?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ada, deehh.. nanti kamu juga tahu sendiri, OK, Bro!" jawab Inoichi dengan gaya (sok) gaul sambil pergi keluar toko. Dia seperti ngomong sama kerabatnya aja, padahal sama anaknya sendiri. Sementara Ino memancungkan bibirnya 60 centi, Hoho.. bercanda! Cuma beberapa centi aja kok. Kalau 60 centi saya juga ngga bisa bayangin kayak apa Ino jadinya jika bibirnya sepanjang itu.

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Tamu Istimewa (c) Shei-chan

Pada pukul 11.00, Ino masih saja merapikan bunga-bunganya. Lho, dari tadi kok merapikan terus, ya? Ya iyalah soalnya dia ngrapiinnya ngga selesai-selesai karena setiap terlihat rapi, ia berantakin lagi. Tuh anak emang ngga bosen-bosen apa?! Padahal tadi sehabis Inoichi pergi author main-main kerumah Ino dan bertanya

"Ino-chan, kenapa sedari tadi kalau bunga-bungamu rapi langsung kamu berantakin lagi? Terus kalau berantakan kamu rapikan lagi? Terus kalau rapi ka.." mulut author keburu disumpel sama gombal sama Ino.

"Dari pada ngga ada kerjaan, kaaan? Ya kaan? Ya kaan? Ya aja, deh!" jawab Ino. Author bingung, deh sama Ino. Udah tanya-tanya malah dijawab sendiri. Ya eyalah orang mulut author masih disumpeli sama gombal yang kayaknya buat nge-lap vas bunga berdebu itu. Huuuueeeekk... Setelah kejadian itu author langsung melarikan diri dengan gombal dimulutnya. Jujur, sebenarnya author tadi sempat dengar kalau ibunya Ino ngomel-ngomel menyuruh Ino menyapu halaman. Tapi Ino malah melakukan aktivitas gaje-nya.

Hooo... lanjut saja ke cerita yang sekarang. Ino tengah menunggu tamu yang dibilang ayahnya, Inoichi. Oh, mungkinkah Sasuke-kun? Atau mungkin kazekage yang hhmm... lumayan keren, lah! Mungkin.. mungkin... Masashi Kishimoto?! Aaawwwhhh...! Ino ingin sekali bertemu dengan Masashi Kishimoto. Soalnya dia kan idola nya! Ralat, maksudnya penciptanya (OhoHo)

'TOK' 'TOK' 'TOK'

Suara pintu toko diketuk. Ino dengan segera membukanya berharap tamu itu adalah tamu yang dibicarakan ayahnya. Kira-kira siapa, yaaa...?

"Neng Ino, ini gunting rumput yang saya pinjam 2 tahun lalu" Pak Zetsu nongol didepan pintu sambil menyodorkan gunting rumput yang ia pinjam katanya 2 tahun lalu. Ino melongo menatap gunting rumputnya sudah berkarat. Pak Zetsu adlh tukang kebun yang tidak beken di dunia ini.

"W-H-A-T!? kok bisa berkarat?! Udah kamu mandikan sama bunga tujuh rupa, belum!?" tanya Ino sambil melototi Pak Zetsu.

"Ano.., sebenarnya.., karena saya belum mampu membeli bunga-nya(Halah), saya memandikan gunting itu dengan oli dengan bawang bombay..." jawab Pak Zetsu. Wajahnya tidak memelas, tetapi malah berseri-seri membuat Ino sakit kepala.

"Sudah, sudah, ambil saja tuh gunting rumput. Aku sudah tak tahan melihat wajahmu! Lagipula aku masih punya beberapa ribu gunting rumput dengan harga yang bermacam-macam. Sana! Pergi!" Ino mengusir Pak Zetsu bagaikan ibu tiri mengusir anak tirinya. Pak Zetsu dengan wajah tidak sedih tetapi masih berseri-seri seperti tadi dengan senang hati meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka dengan menggandeng gunting rumput Ino yang sudah lama ingin dimilikinya karena bau oli Filipina(Hee?)

Setelah Pak Zetsu pergi, Ino segera mencari-cari obat sakit kepala. Sumpah, tadi Ino benar-benar nggak kuat melihat wajah Pak Zetsu yang seperti itu. Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu toko terdengar kembali. Ino berlari membukanya berharap bukan Pak Zetsu lagi yang datang kesana.

'Cklek' Ino membuka perlahan pintu toko bunganya.

Seorang lelaki berambut blonde panjang yang sebagian rambutnya dikuncir. Sebelah matanya tertutup rambutnya yang panjang.

"Adik kecil, ayahmu ada?" sapa orang itu sambil bertanya.

PLAK

Ino menampar orang itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil adik kecil, hee?" Ino mengomeli cowok itu. Kelihatannya cowok itu sebaya dengannya tetapi brani-braninya ia memanggil Ino 'Adik kecil'?!

"Tentu saja kau!" cowok itu ikut emosi. Ia menatap ino dengan tatapan ganas.

"Beraninya!? Aku sudah 16 tahun, tahu!" tangan Ino sudah gemetaran ingin menamparnya lagi.

"Hoi! Kan masih tua aku! Aku sudah 19 tahun!" cowok itu tak mau kalah.

"Tapi, ka.." belum selesai Ino ngomong cowok itu menampar Ino pelan.

"Sudahlah, temukan aku dengan ayahmu!" kali Ini cowok itu bicara lebih lembut. "Namaku Deidara. Kau bisa memanggilku Dei-kun" lanjutnya.

"Ku..Kun?" tanya Ino terbata-bata. Biasanya -kun itu kan imbuhan akhiran nama untuk orang yang kita sukai atau sudah berpacaran.?!

Deidara mengangguk pelan sukses membuat muka Ino memerah hebat. Ino tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangan Deidara untuk menemui ayahnya. Kalau diperhatikan Deidara ternyata memiliki wajah yang keren. Bahkan sepertinya lebih keren dari Sasuke. Tunggu! Rupanya Ino jadi menyukainya.

"Ng, Dei-kun... ada perlu apa dengan ayahku?" tanya Ino penasaran. Muka Deidara memerah saat dipanggil -kun oleh Ino. Padahal tadi ia cuma main-main.

"Ka..katanya.. toko bunga ini akan diwariskan padaku.." jawab Deidara tak brani menatap Ino.

"Lho.. yang menjadi pewarisnya, kan, aku!" kata Ino.

"Hhmm.. mungkin ada maksud lain." Deidara tersenyum manis.

Mungkinkah...

Dijodohkan?!

~OWARI~

**Shei-chan minta maaf atas kependekan cerita dan ke gaje-annya.**

**R&R Please..**


End file.
